Mega Man Starforce Love Story: Geo x Sonia
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and is from my favorite game series: Megaman Starforce, mainly, the couple that everyone knows.    Important warning: in editing. Rephrased, correcting some mistakes and spelling. Any chapter without any bold words, means it hasn't been edited yet, but appreciate the story
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Introduction:

**Hi, fanfics fans, this is my first fanfic, of the Megaman Starforce main couple, Geo x Sonia. Also, I think that the ones that think that the couple is Geo x Luna, I'm gonna kill them, just kidding, but I really hate that couple (don't know why, I just don't like it). Well, good reading.**

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of Something:

In the year 22XX, there is a boy with blue shorts and a red sweater, with a green pair of glasses called "Vizualizer". This boy is a special boy, named Geo Stelar. This boy was special because he saved the whole world three times already, alongside with his AM-ian partner called Omega-xis. Geo could EM-Wave Change with his partner Omega-Xis to form the hero who saved the world 3 times, Mega Man. He had a lot of friends, school colleagues, but there was something that was in his mind, waiting to be unlocked.

It was night, everyone was sleeping, including Geo and Omega-xis, everyone having their own dream.

_Geo's Dream:_

"_Hi guys!" said Geo as he run to his group of friends, Luna, Bud and Zack._

"_Good morning Geo." said Bud, a boy with yellow and brown clothes, with dark blue spiky hair and instincts to eat any food in a glance._

"_Hi, you're going to be late if you don't keep the rhythm." said Zack, a smart but short kid with glasses, shorts, shirt and a very strange haircut._

"_Give me a kiss, Mega Man…" Luna, the female President of his class, with very long blond curly hair with expensive clothes, said, cuz she had a selfish crush on Mega Man. "Where did he go?" asked Luna as a strong wind and a dust cloud appeared (cartoon style)._

"_This must be a good place to hide" said Geo, breathing heavily because of the running, as on the other side of the campus, he saw his friend Sonia, and as she approached him he noticed that she was wearing clothes that she normally wears, but somehow more attractive than usual, and when they were closer, she kissed him and they both were enjoying, until..._

"Kid! Kid! Wake up! You're having that dream again!" said Omega-xis.

"What? Where? Who? When? Why? Huh? Omega-Xis! What do you want?" asked Geo

"Again, what's your problem?" asked Omega-Xis.

"I don't have a problem, so stop yelling! What is your problem?" said the teenager to the alien, because he was awakened by the grumpy alien.

"My problem is that we formed a telepathic link and I see your dreams and read your thoughts. Just stop having the dream you've been having since 2 months ago." Geo thought that Omega-xis was right. Since he saved Earth from the Meteor G, two months ago, he's been having this dream, but Geo continued telling to himself that he didn't like Sonia that way until he considered the possibility of liking her. "Again?"

"Stop arguing, let's go to school." said Geo as he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, Geo" his mother, Hope, began to say "why were you and Mega arguing?" at the end of the question, Geo blushed a little.

"Because his in…" Omega-xis began to say until Geo shut off his Hunter-VG to shut him up.

"In what?"

"Noting, really, goodbye!" said Geo as he left the house all red.

"I think our kid is in love, Kelvin." said Hope, moving towards her husband.

"Well, he's already 13, in this age is normal honey." said Geo's father as he kissed his wife.

"Omega-Xis!" said Geo as his faced began to return to normal.

"Just go to school, I already had too much vomit for one day." said Omega-Xis as they went to school.

**Well, this was the first chapter of a story, hope you enjoyed, writing the chapter 2;**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 2 – The great surprises:

**Well, last chapter, Geo admitted to himself that he liked Sonia, more than just a friend or a Brother. Let's see what's going to happen now.**

"Well, this day I'm in a good mood, even after what you did." said Geo to Omega-Xis, as he was heading towards the school.

"Well, normally, it happens something bad when you're in a good mood, so something bad will happen." said Omega-xis, mocking Geo.

"It's funny… there are 2 more seats next to mine." said Geo as he entered the class room.

"Hey, Geo!" said his friends Luna, Bud, Zack and Jack (Jack was a short kid, Geo's enemy in the past).

"Hey guys. Hello Prez." said Geo as he sat down on his seat. "Hey, Prez, are there new students coming?"

"Yeah, two new is going to sit next to you and the other behind, so be polite to them!" Luna demanded, as egocentric president of the class, is the only thing she would say.

"Okay, okay, calm down." said Geo "I wonder who they are."

"Good morning class" said Mr. Shepar, Geo's teacher "I have good news to you: 2 students are going to join our class from now on."

"Who are they? Tell us!" said a lot of students.

"Calm down, I want to present you, Pat Sprigs." said Mr. Shepar, as a green haired boy, with purple clothes.

"PAT!" said the whole class yelled because of the surprise, but Geo was the more surprised. They were friends, sometimes enemies, but the last time Geo saw Pat was in Whazzap, while he was training to contain he's other personality, Rey (this double personality, was originated from being abandoned in the junk yard from his parents).

"Well, if it's all over, Pat, sit down on the seat behind Geo."

"Sir, yes sir!" said Pat, joking like if he was in a military base.

"Hey Pat, long time no see." said Geo.

"Hi, I think Mr. Shepar doesn't like me that much, changing subject, who's your friend?" asked Pat as he sat down.

"This is Jack. A tip: don't play poker with him." said Geo, as the 3 of them started to laugh.

"Now, the other new student that's going to join us, is very famous among you. Please welcome Sonia Strumm." said Mr. Shepar, as a pink haired girl, with a pink shirt with a hood, lime green shorts and long blue boots, with a guitar on her back.

"SONIA!" said the whole class, and once again, Geo was the most surprised.

"Please sit on the seat next to Geo, right there."

"Thank you." said Sonia as she walked to her seat and heard comments about Geo being lucky and that they wished to be next to such attractive girl.

"Long time no see." said Geo, as she sat down.

"True that." said Sonia, replying to what he said.

"How long haven't you seen each other?" Jack asked, out of curiosity

"Since about two months ago. Even though Sonia was my first Brother, I don't see her that often." said Geo.

"That's kinda sad." Pat admitted, staring at Geo and Sonia.

"True, but I get to see Geo a lot more know."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked, not understanding.

"I'm retired from my musical career and I now live in the house next to yours." Sonia answered as the class began. It was History, the subject of boring, and all of them or were sleeping or positioning for a good nap. Sonia tried to stay awaked, but it was too late: she already had fallen asleep.

_Sonia's Dream_

"_Somebody help me!" said Sonia as she was being attacked by multiple viruses, with her VG Hunter too far away to wave change into Harp Note, but suddenly, a blue figure came and destroyed all viruses with a single shot._

"_Who are you?" asked Sonia._

"_I'm Mega Man." said the person who just saved her, as he approached at her face "Are you OK?" he asked._

"_YES!" she said as she kissed him in the lips. But suddenly…_

"_Tacos! Pizza! Whatever you want!" said Pat selling food._

"_PAT! What are you doing in MY dream?"_

"_Just waking you up." He answered as suddenly…_

"Wake up Sonia. You don't want to be caught in your first day of class." said Geo, trying to wake her up.

"Hmm… What's happening? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Shepar didn't notice."

"How can you be awake during History class?"

"It's quite simple: play poker with Jack before class, making me lose all my money, and become too upset to sleep." whispered Geo, so their teacher wouldn't hear them. Sonia giggled a bit in response.

**So after class, Geo, Pat, Sonia and Jack started to walk around the whole school, but after that dream, we learned that Sonia also has feeling for Geo. What will happen next? The third chapter won't be forgotten, so…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 3– The spirit of a protector:

**Well, last time, we saw that Sonia and Pat joined Geo's class and we saw that Sonia also have feelings for Geo, today, we'll see inside their minds:**

_Sonia's thoughts:_

_Give up on my career, moving into another neighborhood, making new friends… All because I want to be near Geo. Of course, I get new friends and a lot more, but this could a huge mistake too… He might not like me in the same why as I like him… I love him since the first day… the day he saved me and we formed a BotherBand. I just want to say "I love you" and his reply to be positive._

_Geo's thoughts:_

_Sonia joined my class today… Was it destiny or was it a tactic to be near me? She likes me too? Maybe it's just my imagination… But she also became my neighbor, and gave up her career. Could it mean something?_

Jack made somesigns to Pat, indicating him to lean over. Pat leaned towards Jack. "I think they like each other." Jack whispered to Pat ears, making both of them laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sonia asked as they continued laughing from Geo and Sonia's red faces.

"Hey, Pat, how about a fight for the good old times?" Geo asked, as he noticed that nobody was near, so they could battle without getting worried.

"What do you say, Gemini?" Pat asked, as his EM wave partner appeared from inside Pat's yellow Hunter-VG. The Emblem Display showed Gemini's symbol, which was two lozenges together, and the Wizard Adapter was black on the right side, as the left was white, and both sides showed two red triangles, symbolizing Gemini's eyes.

"I'm ready to battle Omega-xis again." Gemini answered.

"Whoa! Stop right there for a moment!" Lyra, Sonia's EM wave partner, said, as she came out of Sonia's pink Hunter-VG, which had a pinkish-red heart outlined in yellow on the Emblem Display, and a Wizard adapter shaped like a thin harp, with a yellow eye on the right and a blinking eye on the other side. "Wasn't you the one who tried to destroy the world with the power of Andromeda?"

"That was when I was trying to destroy Earth. Right now, I just care about helping Pat improve his fighting." Gemini answered, in a trustful tone.

"I believe him." Omega-xis added.

"Shut up, mutt!" said Lyra, as she hit Omega-xis's head. "He started rubbing it, and stayed silent, awaiting for Geo to talk.

"Go first, Pat."

"Okay, but I must warn you that I've improved a lot. Transcode 006: Gemini Spark!" Pat warned, as he wave changed into Gemini Spark, two beings, a white one representing Pat, with a big metallic left arm, and a black one representing Rey, with a metallic right arm.

"Trancode 003: Mega Man!" Geo said as he wave changed into Mega Man.

"And… Begin!" Jack said as he stepped away and saw Gemini Spark Elec Swords appearing on their metallic hands and Wide Sword on Mega Man's hand.

"Lightning Cut!" GSW (Gemini Spark White AKA Pat) said as his sword clashed with Mega Man's.

"Now is my turn, Thunder Slash!" GSB (Gemini Spark Black AKA Rey) as he saw an opening in Mega Man's defense.

"Watch Out Geo!" Sonia shouted, very worried.

"Mech Flame!" Mega Man said as a fire blaster appeared in his other hand, setting GSW on fire, and defending GSB attack with his Wide Sword and began a sword fight.

"Grr… Rocket Punch!" GSW said, as his metallic arm detached and went in Mega Man's direction.

"Aura!" Mega Man said as he was covered by a yellow energy, making the punch fell on the ground when it touched the aura.

"Now!" GSB yelled, as he almost hit Mega Man until…

"Fox Fu!" as he disappeared, leaving a fox in his place, and soon after that, Mega Man reappeared in a white cloud of smoke, right behind GSB, slashing his back.

"Rey, let's do it!"

"OK, ready."

"GEMINI THUNDER!" both shouted as they united their metallic arms side-by-side, and a thunder blast came from them, hitting Mega Man, making him fell to the floor and yelled in pain.

"GEO!" Sonia yelled as some tears appeared on her eyes, but then…

"FINALIZE! BLACK ACE!" Geo said as he transformed into Mega Man Black Ace.

"What's that?" asked Gemini Spark in unison.

"Returning to normal!" Geo said as he returned to normal.

"Why did you make that, MORON?" Jack yelled, not understanding why Geo wouldn't use one of his two most powerful transformations.

"Because it's unfair… Plus, the Noise all around the world is starting to disappear, so I can't keep these forms that much longer. Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, GALAXY ADVANCED: GIANT AXE!" said Mega Man, as an axe with almost the double of the length of the arm itself appeared in his hand.

"Rey, our last technique, let's do it." said GSW as GSB nodded. They both jumped as a flash of light appeared between them. As the light returned to normal and the others opened their eyes, and they didn't believed on what they saw.

"He really is more powerful…" Sonia said.

"I have to admit, that would never occur to me." Mega Man admitted, very amazed as they saw…

"Gemini Spark, United!" said an EM Wave being, equal to any of the Gemini Spark, but Grey Suit, both arms were metallic and his capabilities were doubled. "Rocket Punch! Rocket Knuckle!" said GSG (Gemini Spark Grey, but from now on I'm going to call it just Gemini Spark) (PS: from now on, he will always be like this) as both arms detached and flew like rockets towards Mega Man's direction.

"Yikes!" said Mega Man, jumping over both rockets, safely dodging. "Mega Buster!" Mega Man pointed his blaster towards Gemini Spark, and shot a green laser from it towards Gemini Spark, but he quickly dodged it.

"You missed! Elec Swords!" said Gemini Spark, as he jumped towards Mega Man's direction.

"I'm doomed." Geo said, as he closed his eyes, but suddenly heard something strange, and sensed something flowing through his body.

"Argh… What was that?" said Gemini Spark, as he fell towards the ground, after receiving a strong hit, canceling the Wave Change.

"What happened?" asked Mega Man to the others, not understanding what happened. He then cancelled the Wave Change, turning back to be Geo.

"I… We… don't know." said Sonia, telling others to be silent, by putting a finger next to her lips.

"Why don't we tell him?" Jack whispered to Sonia, not understanding why she answered in everyone's turn.

"I'll tell you later." Sonia answered, as they went back to the classroom. After the final bell rang, they went home. Geo went to his house, trying to understand what happened back there.

"Why didn't we tell Geo what happened there?" Pat asked to Sonia, being I the same position as Jack.

"Because, he would not believe us if we told him that a Unicorn-shaped EM Wave being appeared from an aura that was surrounding him and shot a horn, defeating Gemini Spark." Sonia explained to Jack and Pat, as they understood everything making a classic reaction (in the anime, as they put their fist in the other hand). "He would also think that we saw things." Sonia said, but the real reason was that she didn't want Geo to think that she was crazy, to lower the odds. "Let's go home for now. This may have a reasonable explanation. let's discuss this tomorrow, but don't tell ANYONE!" Sonia answered, blushing slightly, making Pat and Jack back off a bit. Both turned around and started to whisper a bit.

"She really likes him." Pat said, as both of them started to laugh a bit. "Sonia, I have a favor to ask you." Pat said, as he turned around again.

What happened? What is this all about? You'll know next time? The fourth chapter is coming, so…

Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 4– The discovery:

**Well, last time, we discovered not only Pat's new powers, but also the fact that someone or something protects Geo, let's discover this chapter.**

"Hey guys. Good to see you this early." Sonia said, as she saw Pat and Jack near the school, 2 HOURS BEFORE THE FIRST CLASS!

"Why did we come so early?" asked Jack, yawning.

"Because I didn't want Geo to discover this whole thing. Did any of you thought on what happened yesterday?"

"Well, I think that Geo gets too many lucky breaks." Jack replied, laughing.

"Come on, be serious!"

"What we saw had the shape of a Unicorn, and it was an EM wave being. Maybe it could be an AM-ian. You know, like Pegasus Macic." Pat answered, trying to guess what happened.

"I can't say I agree with you, Pat. If it was an AM-ian, the radiation should be identified by Lyra and Gemini." Sonia answered, turning the answer down.

"Sonia, are you sure you don't want me to ask Omega-xis about it? I can make him talk with just a hammer and 2 minutes." Lyra said as she made a naughty face, by appearing with a hammer on her right hammer, as she came out of the Hunter-VG.

"I could zap him until he talks. That would be simpler." Gemini said, as he also came out of the Hunter-VG.

"There's no need for you 2 do anything, but thanks anyway." Sonia said as she began to smile a bit.

_In Geo's house:_

"Hey, Omega-xis, did you noticed anything strange in yesterday's battle?" asked Geo as he began to brush his teeth.

"Nothing at all, but that's what worries me the most, kiddo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can perfectly read both FM-ian and AM-ian radiation, but I sensed another type of radiation, and I wasn't able to identify it." Omega-xis explained, as Geo finished brushing his teeth and went downstairs, to eat breakfast.

"So, Geo, what's new in your life?" Kelvin asked, drinking coffee.

"Well, Pat and Sonia joined my class yesterday. They're my friends, but you don't know them because you were still lost in space." Geo answered, as he began to eat breakfast, starting by the orange juice.

"Well, that Sonia girl must be your girlfriend?" Kelvin asked. By that question, Geo spit the orange juice he was drinking, astonished, and began to cough a bit. "I don't know if that's a yes or a no."

"It's a no, and I'm going to be late for school if we continue talking about that kind of stuff. Goodbye." Geo said, walking away and leaving home.

"He thinks he can misled us." Hope giggled, as Kelvin started to laugh too. Outside, as soon as Geo left home, he's face turned completely red.

"Heh, Heh, Heh…" Omega-xis laughed.

"Oh, shut up, mutt!" Geo yelled, making an impression of Lyra, as he began to walk.

"Jeez… Now we have two out of tune harps." Omega-xis said, laughing.

At school:

"Hello Geo." Sonia, Pat and Jack said in unison, as they saw Geo.

"Why are you here so early?"

"We just didn't want to be late." Sonia said, lying to cover the reunion. Then, suddenly, multiple Mettaurs appeared, and started to attack the electronic devices near the place.

"Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

"Transcode 004: Harp Note!"

"Transcode 006: Gemini Spark!"

"And… Hide." Jack said, while hiding behind the school wall.

As a big battle began, Gemini Spark (fused) and Harp Note were being ignored, because most of the viruses were focusing on Mega Man.

"Why just me?" Mega Man yelled, as a huge wave of viruses ran into him.

"Run Geo!" Harp Note yelled, fearing that he would get seriously hurt.

"I'm doomed." Mega Man said, as he and Omega-xis closed their eyes.

"Is happening again! But, it's not a unicorn." Jack said to himself as a purple rhino-shaped EM Wave being appeared and took down half of the viruses and when disappeared, a silver crocodile-shaped EM Wave being appeared and bit down the other half of the viruses.

"Wha-a-at the hell happened?" Gemini Spark asked to Harp Note, while both of them cancelled the EM Wave Change transformation.

"OK, I think we should go to Dr. Goodball." Jack said to Sonia and Pat, as he came out of his hiding place.

"I agree with Jack. Let's tell him." Sonia said as they approached Mega Man, as he canceled the EM Wave Change.

"OK, tell me what happened." Geo demanded, ashe knew that Sonia and the others seemed to be hiding something from him.

"Which of us tell him?" Pat asked to the others.

"I'll tell him." Sonia said as she went near Geo. "Geo, what I'm going to tell you might be the craziest thing you'll hear, but you have to promise that you won't think that I… I mean, we, are crazy." Sonia said, with a quite a serious face, as Geo nodded. "Here goes… Strange EM Wave beings are appearing from inside your body, protecting you. That's how Gemini Spark and the viruses were defeated."

"Ok, if you say, I believe, but it does seem crazy… how can we be certain?" Geo asked, but then he noticed what he said about him believing if Sonia told him and then became wide-eyed.

"We could ask Dr. Goodball." Jack said.

"Who's Dr. Goodball?" Pat asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"We'll tell you in the way." Sonia said, as they went towards the bus, so they could go to WAZA.

At WAZA:

"Geo, Jack, Sonia. Nice to see you *munch, munch, munch*. Who's the new guy?" Ace asked, as they entered WAZA, while also eating a pack of Mega Snack.

"This is Pat, but we need to see Dr. Goodball right now." Jack answered, in quite a hurry.

"Why? And, by the way, you know that your sis will freak out when she discovers that you're not in school." Ace said as he took out another pack of Mega Snacks.

"Ace, did you… JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL! Oh, hello Geo, Sonia and… I'm sorry, who are you?" Queen sad, as she entered the main room. Pat began to feel a little bit out of the picture, since no one knew him.

"We need to see Dr. Goodball. Something strange happened to Geo." Jack answered. Then, when they reached Dr. Goodball, he started explaining everything to Ace, Queen and Dr. Goodball.

After explanation, Dr. Goodball asked Geo to transform and to lay in some kind of medical table.

"Strange… the scanner says that there are three types of energy inside Geo, but I can't read them well." Dr. Goodball said, while looking into the graphics.

"That might explain what's happening." Acid said, as he came out of Ace's Hunter-VG. Like Dr. Goodball, he started reading the graphics, even though everyone else didn't understood a thing of what was written on the screen.

"I have an idea! Let's beat the mutt up!" Lyra suggested.

"What? Why?" Omega-xis asked, a little astonished from what Lyra suggested.

"Well, they appear when Geo is in danger, so if we beat you up, they'll appear." Lyra explained, makig Omega-xis understand, but he was still against the idea.

"She does have a point, Mega." Geo added, as Omgaxis entered the Hunter-VG again. Then, Geo pressed a button and transformed into Mega Man.

"Ok. Transcode 001: Acid Ace!" said Ace, as he also tranfomred. The group went to the exterior of WAZA, so they could found out what was happening. "Deleting Beam!" Acid Ace yelled, as the two lasers on his shoulders fired two powerful red blasts against Mega Man. Mega Man closed his eyes and then felt no pain. He reopened his eyes, and saw the three mentioned beings right behind him.

"Wait, don't go. Who are you? Please tell us." Mega Man said as the three figures nodded, in order to say that they agreed to stay.

"_Ok, we'll tell you who we are." The unicorn figure told as the truth was revealed. _

**What are these figures? Is Mega Man gaining new powers? Discover next time and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 5 – The truth and the kidnap:

**We are about to discover what are the figures behind Geo's protection.**

"If you don't mind, we would like some answers." Mega Man said as the group approached the three beings.

"_My name is Unicorn Myth." the unicorn figure said._

"_My name is Rhino Strong." the rhino figure said._

"_And my name is Crocodile Mercury." The crocodile figure said._

"_You must have met our brothers." Unicorn Myth said._

"Brothers?" everyone asked, not understanding what they we're trying to say.

"_Yes, my brother is Pegasus Magic, Rhino Strong's brother is Leo Kingdom and Crocodile Mercury's brother is Dragon Sky." Unicorn Myth said, giving everyone an expression of amazement._

"That means that you're… AM-ians?" Sonia asked, trying to deduce what they were trying to say.

"_No, we are other type specie. We're BM-ians." Rhino Strong said to Sonia, to clarify the situation a bit._

"_And we're not from the AM Planet, but from the BM Planet. In the space, there's a system with a star and one only planet, the FM Planet, but thousands of years before, there were 26 planets, AM Planet was the closest to the star and BM Planet was the second." Crocodile Mercury said, as everyone was amazed by the story._

"_And we shall wait no more. Mega Man, please accept our powers. Our elements are Sword, Rock and Metal." All said simultaneously, as they entered Mega Man's body again._

"Well… what now?" Pat asked.

"Let's go to school, we might catch some lessons." Geo said as the kids left WAZA.

"What now, Queen?" Ace asked, while eating some Mega Snacks.

"Don't know about you, but I'm going to my room." Queen said with a cold attitude.

"Freezing in here!" Ace said, as he thought about telling Queen that he loved her and wanted to be with her. But she seemed to always to push him away. However, in Queen Tia's room…

"_Ace, I want to be with you…" Queen thought as she saw a photo of both of them, in the amusement park, with Ace eating a pack of Mega Snacks and Queen eating an Ice Cream._

At school:

"See you tomorrow. But, 4 students, that they know who they are, unless they saved the world, they're going to have detention tomorrow." Mr. Shepar said as the faces of Geo and the others turned all around. "Just kidding, just don't do it again."

"What a relieve… If I got detention, my sis wouldn't even let me see day light or water." Jack said, making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah… See 'ya tomorrow." Geo said as they left the schools to return to their respective homes.

In the next morning:

"Hey Jack, Pat, you know where's Sonia?" Geo asked, noticing that Sonia was missing, making him worry.

"I didn't see her." Pat said.

"The same goes for me." Jack replied.

"Hmm… I have a bad feeling about this." Geo said.

"Geo, go immediately see if Sonia's okay! She's your neighbor, so go and check on her!" Luna ordered, with that bossy attitude everyone knows.

"One of these days, I swear…" Geo whispered to himself, a little bit tired from that type of attitude.

"We'll go with you." Pat said, as Geo left the class. Pat and Jack began to quickly follow him.

As soon they approached Sonia's house, they notice that the door was a little bit opened. Geo didn't wait one second to zap into the house to see if something happened. Everything was messy and some other things were broken, but more importantly, they noticed that Sonia was missing, and a note was there with this written:

"_If you want to see your little girlfriend again, go to Spica Mall at 6:15 PM; Signed: Dread Joker."_

As soon as Geo read the note, rage appeared in his eyes, and then he went with his friends to WAZA.

"Ace! Queen Tia! Dr. Goodball!"

"What's the matter Geo?" Ace asked as all three left the main building.

"Dread Joker is… back." Geo said as the others gasped.

"Well, good thing we have these ready for action." Dr. Goodball said as she picked a box with cell phones in it.

"What are they?" Pat asked.

"They're the new technology for EM Wave warriors, these are the Univ Cellfs (like in Universe and cell phones). Geo, please call all ex-EM Wave warriors and present EM Wave warriors please." Dr. Goodball asked.

"Ce-Certainly, Ma'm."

About Half an Hour Later:

"Dr. Goodball, I present you Mr. Shepar and Luna as the ex-EM Wave warriors. The others are here: Damien Wolfe, Tom Dubius, Pat, Jack, Ace, Queen Tia, Bud… I don't think there are more." Geo said, although Dr. Goodball already knew most of them.

"You're not forgetting someone?" said a familiar voice behind Geo. "Alehoa, Geo."

"Kidd Gruff, long time no see."

"Well, where's Solo?" Ace asked.

"Didn't find him."

"I'm right here." Solo said, as he entered through the front door of WAZA.

"What are you doing here?" Geo asked.

"I'm here because I received a note from Dark Phantom, saying or I join you to battle him, or I… know what? That's none of your business." Solo said, leaning to the wall.

"Wait, Dark Phantom and Dread Joker are working together? There is only one thing worse than all this." Geo said as he began to think obout Sonia.

"Well, I call you all here because I'm going to give you the Univ Cellfs, and then, the ones that don't have EM Wave partner, or Wizard, will gain a copy of it by analyzing your brain waves and adapting it. Here you go, each one has a color for the owner."

"These things are amazing." Said Geo, as he copied the memory of the Hunter-VG to the Univ Cellf, so he wouldn't lose any Brother and BattleCards. His Univ Cellf blue, with a figure shaped like Omega-xis's head on the top part of it. When the Cellphone opened, it showed the main button to be equal to Geo's pendant, and Omega-xis entered it.

"This is cool! I can install a bed and everything!" Omega-xis said, as he could finally sleep well.

Pat's Univ Celf was yellow, with two pin heads on the top, which had the shape of Gemini's heads.

"Umm… Corvus?" Jack asked, as he opened the Univ Cellf, finding a being that was equal to Corvus.

"If we recreated Corvus, I'm out." Acid admitted, coming out of Ace's grey Univ Cellf.

"Chill out, police dog. I'm evil free. I don't have terrible thoughts of dominating the world anymore." Corvus said, as he came out of Jack's Univ Cellf.

**A big fight's coming next chapter. Why are these "Univ Cellfs" so special? Let's see next chapter. For now…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 6 – The big battle:

**With all the school beginning, I couldn't write before, too busy… Anyways, we'll discover why the Univ Cellfs are so special.**

"Well, if you pay attention, as the author said, I will explain to you why the Univ Cellfs are so special." Dr. Goodball said, but Jack replied.

"Yes! We know, the author just said that!"

"Ok, besides Mega Man, none of you can use noise, and Mega Man can't use noise for any much more time longer then some days, since noise is beginning to disappear. Well, with some research, we were able to make the Univ Cellfs. They're the equivalents to containers of pure noise."

"So, with this, if your theory and my comprehending are right, this lets us use noise, just like Mega Man?" Mr. Shepar asked.

"Yes, and besides you all, we have three new candidates to the Univ Cellfs project." Ace said, while the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" said Woody and Belle, entering through the front caught a big surprise when he saw the two of them holding hands.

"Hey… Are you two...? You know… dating?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, it was love at the first sight." Belle said as they picked their Univ Cellfs from the box.

"Wait! I remember that the ones who transformed were Ice and Magnes, not you 2!" Jack protested.

"I developed a program that lets them transform into Diamond Ice and Spade Manes." Dr. Goodball answered. Pat recalled something and asked:

"I remember you saying that there were 3 candidates. So, who's the last one?"

"I think that's me." a boy with a green jacket, jeans, dark-blue hair and a hat said as they turned around.

"Who are you?" Geo asked.

"Well, do you remember Crown Thunder?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, Crown fused with a ghost. I think it was called… Jean Couronne XIV?" Omega-xis said.

"You have to admit, Crown always had bad taste to anything. His favorite food is charcoal." Gemini informed.

"Yeah, I'm Jean Couronne XIV descendent, James Couronne, the first."

"Nice to meet you." Pat and Geo said.

"Ok, the last thing you have to know about the Univ Cellfs is the Ultimate Mode. It lets you transform into the ultimate version of yourself, all of you have it except for Geo." Dr. Goodball said, making Geo ask with a tone of injustice:

"Why?"

"Because, I add all your previous transformations and a sketch to your 3 new forms, since the BM-ians gave you they're powers."

"Hm... I take my protest out."

After that, and the "all getting to know each other (except for Solo, obviously)" they went to Spica Mall at the supposed time.

"Ok, we'll be doing 3 teams, 1 to delete the virus, 1 to search for Dark Phantom and another to save Sonia." Ace said. "The deleting team will be myself, Queen Virgo, Jack Corvus, Diamond Ice and Spade Magnes. The search team will be Rogue, Queen Ophiuca, Libra Balance, Cygnus Wing, Cancer Bubble and Crown Thunder. For the rescue team, it'll be Mega Man, Kung Foo Kid, Taurus Fire and Gemini Spark."

"Wait a minute! Who said I was going to join forces with you?" Solo asked.

"You, you said it at the WAZA HQ." Geo said.

"Grrr…"

"Well, let's begin this." Ace said.

"Yeaahh!" everyone yelled, except Solo.

After a while, deleting team was making a good job, but the search team didn't have any luck. For the rescue team:

"You finally appear, Mega Man." Dread Joker said as they prepared to fight.

"Where's Sonia?" Geo asked with a tone of anger.

"Oh, I'll tell you later, Giganto Building!" Dread Joker said as he punched the floor and three tall blocks appeared from midair, falling towards the team.

"I know what to do." Kung Foo Kid said as he pressed his chest symbol. "Ultimate Kung Foo Kid!" he said as his clothes turned purple, with armor pieces scattered around his body, his hooves turn into a material that even could break titanium and his horns began to transform randomly into other horn-shapes and then they return to their normal state. "Kung Foo Kick!" he jumped and destroyed all the Giganto Buildings.

"The Ultimate Mode is awesome!" Gemini Spark (fused, just to clarify, when I don't say black or white is fused) said, as he began wonder how his Ultimate Mode would be like.

"Now it's my turn, I'm going to use the BM-ian power." Geo said as he heard the voice of Crocodile Mercury in his mind. "Nova Break! Crocodile Grappler!" he said as his armor turned into a metallic silver, Omega-xis head turned into a long Crocodile head and Geo's helmet became grey with fangs.

"I never felt this kind of power. Maybe you may become a challenge. Dread Laser!" Dread Joker said as a beam came out of his hands and attacked him, but instead of defeating Mega Man (although he was standing right in the middle of the attack) it defeated the others.

"That won't work on me. Charge Shot! Mercury Shot!" CG Mega Man said as a metallic liquid went in Dread Joker's direction.

"What's this stuff?" Dread Joker asked as he couldn't move.

"It's just so the patient doesn't escape the surgery room. Now, let's begin… Gigantic Titanium Bite!" CG Mega Man said, as he jumped, Omega-xis head began to grow into giant proportions and bit Joker, knocking him out.

"Now, where's Sonia? Tell me!" Crocodile Grappler Mega Man said, but Joker didn't wake up.

"We didn't have any luck, and as it seems, you had a lot." Cancer Bubble said as they all return to normal.

"Well, we still don't know where Sonia is, but we have Joker, we might be able to analyze his memory." Ace said as he grabbed Joker and they all went to WAZA.

At WAZA:

"Well, it will take some time, but I think I can see his memory and change his personality, I mean, like brain wash him and turn him to our side." Dr. Goodball said, as Solo approached Geo and said:

"Well, we must settle a score. If we don't, I won't help you anymore, I must admit that I was really helping."

"Ok. Let's battle outside in 10 minutes."

**Swordsman versus Transformer (just a play with the fact that he transforms). Is Dr. Goodball going to access Joker's memory? Am I really crazy enough to put Woody and Belle dating? Let's see next chapter. And…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 7 – The battle of memory:

**With Solo acting like a jerk, there's going to be an epic battle.**

"Bets. Make your bets! Rogue or Mega Man: who will win?" Jack asked, as people began to bet their money, with most of them put on Mega Man (including Luna… actually, she bet all her fortune).

"And let the fight begin." Pat said, moving back a bit, so he wouldn't be hit in the middle of the battle.

"Spin Blade!" Rogue said, throwing his Laplace blade.

"Shield!" Mega Man said as his green shield appeared, deflecting the sword.

"Giant Knuckle!" Rogue said as he's purple fist began to expand and was thrown into Mega Man's direction.

"I can't escape it!" Mega Man said as everyone that bet in Rogue grown a smile on their faces, but as Mega Man was hit, a white smoke appeared. Then, in place of Mega Man was a wood log, half broken.

"What? Where's Mega Man? Appear coward!" Rogue said, as suddenly a smoke appeared and Mega Man with a green ninja armor appeared with a purple blade.

"Muramasa!" Mega Man yelled as he began to sword fight Rogue in his form of Wood Ninja Mega Man.

"Good trick, but see this! Laplace!" Rogue said as he jumped back and thrown his Laplace blade. After that, Laplace returned to his original form, transforming his arms into blades and started slashing Mega Man, but all hits were blocked with ease.

"Star Break! Pegasus Knight! Magician's Freeze!" Mega Man said as he transformed into Pegasus Knight Mega Man and jumped, making a symbol appear underneath Laplace, freezing him.

"You might don't remember, but I still can fight without Laplace. Flying Knuckles!" Rogue said as fists appeared from thin air and went into Mega Man's direction.

"Ice Mirror!" PK Mega Man said as an ice barrier appeared, making all fists fly right back to Rogue.

"Laplace, come back!" Rogue said as Laplace broke the ice and returned to Rogue in blade form.

"Then, Nova Break!" Mega Man said as he heard Rhino Strong's voice in his head. His armor turned purple, Omega-xis head turned into a purple rhino and in Mega Man's helmet appeared a rhino's horn. "Rhino Boxer!"

"Why are you taking pictures, Pat?" Jack asked, noticing Pat taking photos with his yellow Univ Cellf.

"To show to Sonia. To improve chances to Geo, if you know what I mean." Pat answered as he continued to take pics, making Jack laugh a bit.

"Why?" Jack asked, after laughing a bit.

"Geo's my friend, and I have to help him in pretty much everything. Plus, if Sonia begins to date Geo, I can ask him to ask her to present one of her friends." Pat said with a big silly smile.

"Killer Hook!" Mega Man said as he appeared right in front of Rogue, giving an uppercut against his stomach.

"Aarrgh… I'm not done yet! Rogue Break!" Rogue said as he stabbed Laplace in the ground, surrounding RB Mega Man in purple flames, but no damage was made.

"Now, Super Rock Smash!" RB Mega Man said as 3 giant rocks appeared between him and Rogue.

"Ready, kiddo?"

"Now!" Then, a purple aura surrounded Mega Man and he suddenly dashed into Rogue direction, breaking all rocks (somehow, making him more powerful) and hit Rogue, canceling his wave change.

"This is not over yet... I still haven't used my Ultimate Mode." Solo said, holding his stomach, as Geo canceled the wave change.

"Well, if you're done already, Joker's memory was accessed. Let's go inside." Dr. Goodball said, making Geo's hopes of finding Sonia increased.

"Well, we just need to look at the monitor, let's begin." Ace said.

"I have popcorn, who wants some?" Jack asked.

"Me." Solo said, making everyone ultimately shocked.

_Joker's Memory:_

"_Well, I survived from my fight with Acid Ace thanks to you." Joker said, talking to Dark Phantom._

"_You're welcome. We both want revenge, I want from Mega Man and you want from both Mega Man and Acid Ace, right?" Dark Phantom asked as Joker nodded._

"_Well, I know how to bring Mega Man to us… We just need to find her." Dark Phantom said as they laugh like crazy. "I just found this key. It has a murian mark on it. I think I know who might want it… Mega Man's rival." Dark Phantom said._

"_Yeah, but where are we going to hide the girl?" Joker asked._

"_Pretty simple: in the Spica Mall frozen food fridge. This way, no one will find her and she will die in some days." Dark Phantom answered, laughing manically._

"WHAT!" Geo yelled, as he stood up and ran towards Spica Mall. _"Hang in there Sonia! Hang in there!" _Geo thought. When he arrived to Spica Mall, he began to search for the fridge. He managed to find it and, without hesitating, he opened the fridge, finding Sonia, with her eyes half opened, tied up and her Hunter VG broken. "SONIA!" Geo yelled as he went to untie her.

"Geo! You're here!" Sonia said, and as soon as she was untied, she gave Geo a long hug. She then realized that she was hugging him, but she continued the hug (mainly because she was as cold as an iceberg).

"Well, at least you're safe." Geo said, helping Sonia to get out of there.

"Hey, where's that out-of-tune harp?" Omega-xis asked, looking around. Then he was smashed by Lyra's hammer.

"Who's the out-of-tune now?"

"Still you, but I'm going to run." Omega-xis began to run from Lyra, and she started to follow him, in search for a hitting target.

"Here. Your Hunter VG is broken, and Dr. Goodball wanted to give you your Univ Cellf. With this, you have the Ultimate Mode. Plus, you must be freezing and starving." Geo said handing over the pink Univ Cellf. Sonia began to search for something to eat. "Here, I didn't eat my lunch. Even though it isn't that much food, here, a hamburger." Geo said, handing over a hamburger from his backpack, and Sonia began to eat it, a little bit faster than usual because of the hunger.

"You're ok, thank to god." Queen Tia said, arriving to Spica Mall, followed by Pat.

"Well, I think I'm going home for a nap… I'm tired, and it isn't safe to sleep at low temperatures. If you all excuse me." Sonia said, going towards the Wave Liner. Geo, Pat and Queen Tia went with her.

"Hey Sonia look at this." Pat said as he showed pictures of Mega Man fighting with Rogue. Sonia began to blush a little, almost with a nose bleed.

"Why did you take this?" Sonia asked, not understanding Pat's motive.

"Because I know you have a crush on Geo." Pat answered, smiling.

"No I don't!" Sonia's face turned red at that comment.

"I lived for mouths in a country that teaches us to see the inside of other people. I can see if you're in love for Geo or not, and I say that you are." Pat explained.

"Then, tell me. Does Geo also… you know…" Sonia asked, as she blushed eve more.

"Well, that's something that I can't tell you. You have to discover that on your own." Pat winked at Sonia, supporting her.

"Hey guys, thanks for taking me… Atchoo!... *sniff* Home." Sonia said, sneezing in the middle of the sentence.

"Well, you and Pat could come to my place for dinner and sleep over. My mom knows how to cure the flu in one dinner, and you sure seem to need to have some company." Geo offered, trying to make Sonia feel better.

"That seems cool." Pat agreed.

"I agree too… Plus, I'm not in the mood for cleaning anyways." Sonia said, as she saw the inside of her house with everything on the floor.

"Well, I think that means that I'm going home." Queen Tia said, as she left and everyone said goodbye.

As Geo opened his house's door, he asked:

"Hey, uh, mom, dad, do you mind if I could bring two guests for tonight, since tomorrow is Saturday?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Who are they? Bud and Zack?" Hope asked.

"No, Pat and Sonia." Geo said as they entered.

"Ok, I think I have some mattresses in the backyard. Kelvin, could you get me those?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Hey, Geo, your friend Sonia doesn't seem so right." Kelvin noticed, as Sonia and Pat entered into the house.

"Oh, that's another thing I wanted to ask. Mom, could you make the "Cure Soup"?" Geo asked.

**What's this cure soup? Are Joker and Dark Phantom going to be defeated? Next chapter it'll be a smooth chapter. But still…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 8 – The smooth chapter:

**This is the smooth chapter of the story, it can't be just fighting.**

"Geo, what's that "cure soup" you were talking about?" Sonia said, still feeling a little bit sick.

"It's a secret recipe that my mom created. She makes it every time I'm sick and I always feel better after it." Geo said. "I'm going to take a shower."

"So, you are interested in my son, huh?" Hope asked with a naughty smile.

"O-of course not! Geo's my friend, nothing more!" Sonia said with her face as red as a tomato.

"You're not a very good liar. Plus, you're too red for any other reason." Hope giggled.

"I'm a little sick, that's why I'm red!" Sonia replied.

"Mrs. Stelar, I have an idea to prove it." Pat said, entering the leaving room.

"Please, you both can call me Hope. What's your idea?"Hope asked.

"Look at this Sonia." Pat said as he showed a picture of Geo taking off his shirt and another with Geo shirtless. As soon as Sonia saw the pictures, she received a nosebleed. "There's the prove."

"Ok, I admit it." Sonia said.

"Well, you 2 can see TV while Geo's taking a shower and I'm making dinner."

"You heard Hope, Geo's taking a bath." Pat said.

"PAT! Besides, we're only 13, as the research of the author indicates." Sonia said. 10 minutes after, the dinner was ready, and all began to eat.

"Hmm… Hope, what's in this soup?" Sonia asked, just worried.

"Ok, but first, give it a try." Hope, said, with a little smile.

"Ok… It's delicious!" Sonia said, starting to eat it.

"Its chicken stock with chilly." Hope said.

"Sounds disgusting but, it taste's really good." Sonia said, as she ate all the soup. After dinner, they were all watching TV. When Geo went to take a drink, Sonia asked. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, one of you will sleep in the extra mattress, and the other will have to sleep in the couch." Hope answered.

"I'll take the couch." Pat said. "I have a plan." he whispered to Sonia. Sonia began to think what it was. Then she saw Pat making something to the couch. "Huh… Hope, the couch is broken." he said.

"What? Now what will we do?" Hope asked.

"I have a plan, if it's ok." Pat said, as he began to tell it.

"What happened?" Geo asked as he saw everybody talking. The next moment, he was seeing the stars from his bed, with Pat in the extra mattress, and with Sonia, right in his side, in the same bed.

"_It's just one night, it's just one night, it won't hurt a thing, I maybe with the girl I love, seeing romantically the stars with her, with my best friend seeing me as red as possibly, but still it won't make any harm." Geo though, as he was in the described situation._

"Well, it's getting later, let's all sleep. Good night." Pat said as he pretended to sleep.

"Well, good night Geo." Sonia said, turning around, to the direction opposite of Geo.

"Good night." Geo said as he tried to sleep, but he couldn't, for 2 motives: 1, being with the girl he loved on his bed, and 2, his best friend seeing (guys usually mock they're best friends for having girlfriends).

Sonia was, in some way, in the same situation. She was with the boy she loved, and a good friend, even though, she hadn't known Pat for a long time. She was trying to think of a way to get Geo's attention, but then, an idea hit her very hard.

"It's cold… it's cold…" she whispered loud enough for Geo to hear it (and Pat was trying not to laugh as hard as he could). She began to shake, to make it more believable, but then, Geo made a thing that she or Pat believed. He hugged to keep her warm. The couple (although they weren't, for now) was surprised to hear Pat saying:

"It's too cold in here to sleep, maybe the living room is better." he said as he left the room, leaving the 2 of them sleeping and dreaming.

Sonia was in dreamland, dreaming with the day of marrying Geo, having their friends in the church, waiting for her. Although, Geo wasn't really having a dream, he was very nervous, he couldn't sleep, but he could wonder what Sonia was dreaming. In the next morning, the couple was still sleeping (Geo could sleep after all), when Pat told Hope about that. Hope wanted to help Sonia too, so she woke her up and helped her make breakfast for Geo.

"Huh? Where's Sonia?" Geo asked as he woke up, and noticing Sonia has disappeared.

"Right here." Sonia said as she entered his room with his breakfast, already in her daily clothes.

"Is that breakfast? You made it?"

"Yeah, it's for you, your mom helped me a bit, please, eat it." Sonia said as she sat as his side, and he began to eat.

"It's delicious!"

"Hope so, I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Want to try some, you made it. Here, eat some." Geo said as he gave some to Sonia.

"Ok. «Eat» You're right! It's really good. I didn't knew I cooked that well!" Sonia said, as they finished eating it.

After that, the 3 of them (or should I say 4, because of Rey) went to roller skate.

**Why was this so delayed? Was it because of my sister pissing me off? Was it because of the school? Was it because my computer is very slow? 'Till next time…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 9 – Operation Ultimate Mode:

**In this chapter, it will be the preparations for the final battle.**

"Huh, Geo… I need to tell you something…" Sonia said, blushing slightly. Geo thought that it would be a love confession, but he ended up with other resut. "I… don't know how to roller skate… Pretty stupid, huh?"

"I can teach you, if you want learn." Geo said, a little disappointed with, well, you know what.

"Thanks." Sonia said, smiling, making the blush disappear.

After a while, Sonia already knew the basics, but she still fell onto the ground sometimes. Pat already knew how to do it, and he started to make some tricks, making Sonia jealous.

"I want to do that!" Sonia said, pointing towards Pat doing a quick trick.

"Ok. You just need to run towards the ramp with some speed, jump, give a spin and land, I'll be in the other side to catch you if something goes wrong, ok?" Geo explained, pointing towards where he would be. Sonia quickly nodded, agreeing with Geo.

"Ok." Sonia said, as she ran up to the ramp, to do the trick. Geo couldn't take the look out of Sonia's sport outfit. It was a tight pink short top and green lime tight long pair of shorts. Well, Sonia made the trick, but in the landing part, she didn't exactly land on the ground; she landed on Geo. None of them was hurt, but the eyes were fixed in each other's. None of them moved, just blushed a lot. They didn't know who would start the move, and Pat started to chuckle from the scene. They got up, and didn't say a thing, until Geo broke the silence.

"Well, you almost had it."

"Yeah."

"Uh, guys, WAZA called us." Pat said, checking on his Univ Cellf.

"Oh… just when it was getting interesting!" Lyra complained, snapping her fingers in anger.

"The it a good thing that WAZA called us." Omega-xis laughed, making Gemini smirk.

At WAZA:

"Why did you call us here?" Geo asked to Dr. Goodball, noticing that all the other EM Wave warriors were waiting.

"Because we discovered Dark Phantom's hideout." Ace answered, working on his Univ Cellf.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pat asked, quite anxious to battle for real.

"Let's begin with all EM Wave Warriors transform." Dr. Goodball said as all of the EM Wave warriors Transcoded. "And know, use your Ultimate Modes, so during the travel, you can get accustomed to the body, beginning with… Kung Foo Kid, the only one who used it yet, and then the rest."

"Ultimate Kung Foo Kid!" he said as he transformed, the description is some chapters before.

"Ultimate Wolf Woods!" Wolf Woods said as he pressed his chest symbol and began to glow; his skin turned from blue to browned green, his claws turned into metallic claws, his tail became longer and his fangs grew. "Why am I called Wolf Woods if I'm made mainly out of metal now?"

"Now it's my turn. Ultimate Cancer Bubble!" he said, as he pressed his symbol in the head; his crab claws grew slightly, his chest armor turned more metallic-like, but maintained red, and his eyes became empty and yellow. "I'm cool now! But I'm not any taller…"

"Ultimate Crown Thunder!" he pressed the symbol in his crown, beginning the transformation; his green coat closed and turned into a golden coat, his crown expanded and the skull became slightly smaller, cause his younger, you know. "Not bad, I must confess."

"Ultimate Libra Balance!" (Yes, I like more Libra Balance than Libra Scales, for many motives like it was the original name for him, as it is showed in the first Mega Man Starforce games) his symbol began glowing brightly; He turned into gold, his face got a mask and his plates received some side-blades. "I feel pretty amused; I'm made out of gold."

"Ultimate Cygnus Wing!" he pressed his symbol, starting the ransformation; his wing's feathers turned into iron, his feet's claws grew and his "helmet" (I'm not pretty sure what it is) turned scarier, with sharper eyes. "I'm not sure if this is very "ultimate", don't you think?"

"Ultimate Taurus Fire!" he roared, as he pressed his symbol and began to transform; his fists grew, his armor formed some holes in the back of his armor, making him able to use fire from behind, or give a boost in the speed, and his face gained some extra armor, giving a fire blaster with a maximum of fire at the temperature of 2657982736 degrees! (in Celsius, so it's very high) Plus, some spikes over his body. "This is it, I can burn the sun!"

"Ultimate Queen Ophiuca!" she said as, oh, you already get it; her snake skin pattern changed, her "hair" grew, her fangs and claws grew a lot and her tail turned longer. "I should be called queen of the ladies! I'm much cuter now." She said, but Sonia thought _"You should be called queen of the annoying snakes, you…"_

"Ultimate Jack Corvus!" he said as his wings turned bigger and darker, his claws turned bigger, his flames expanded and his body turned "cooler" and dark purple flames appeared around him. "Just this?! You need more imagination author."

"Ultimate Acid Ace!" he said as his armor turned completely dark, with some silver details, his gun was upgraded and his armor received some extras. "I don' like black very much, you know?"

"Ultimate Queen Virgo!" she said as her staff (I don't know exactly what it is) became longer, her lower armor became slightly smaller, her upper armor turned into a light tight armor (just to impress Ace) and her helmet gained two spikes on the sides. "There's your queen, Ace." Ultimate Jack Corvus said as he saw Ace's mouth wide open.

"Ultimate Spade Magnes!" he said as his swords turned longer and darker, his body became titanium and his face turned into a creepy mask. "I can even go to Pluto with this."

"Ultimate Diamond Ice!" she said as her clothes turned into a light armor, her ice blocks received some spikes and her hammer received an "upgrade" in shape. "Just this?"

"Ultimate Dread Joker!" yes, he was reprogrammed. His armor turned into scarlet red, his fists gained some spikes and his visor turned cooler. "I like this, it suits me."

"Ultimate Rogue!" he said as his chest received an armor, both hands were covered by a dark purple energy and his feet gained some cutting armor. "With this, I will defeat Mega Man."

"Ultimate Gemini Spark!" he said, as his arms turned bigger and turned green, his clothes had some lightning pattern. "I can smash titanium with these arms."

"Ultimate Harp Note!" she said as her upper body received a light armor, her helmet became cooler and her guitar transformed into a two armed guitar, if you know what I mean. "I like this new look."

"Nova Break! Unicorn Defender!" Mega Man said as his armor turned into grey, Omega-xis head transformed into a unicorn, his helmet received a horn and he gained a horn shaped-sword. "Alright guys, let's get Dark Phantom kicked out of this planet!"

"YEAH!" everyone except Solo yelled, following the leader.

**Does this chapter suck? Does the next is the last one? Does Geo and Sonia ever going to cross lips? We shall meet again, 'til then…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mega Man Starforce: Love Story – GeoxSonia"

Chapter 10 –In Love War:

**This is the final chapter, the final battle.**

"Is everybody ready?" UD Mega Man asked to the rest of the warriors.

"Let's do this!" everybody except Solo said.

This was the final battle, everybody versus Dark Phantom. Geo was kind of nervous; he was thinking he might get distracted with Sonia. But he needed to concentrate to his mission; they went to Dark Phantom's hideout as they thought everything was all right until:

"Giant Stomp!"

"Watch out, Cancer Bubble!" Ultimate Crown Thunder said as a gorilla-like monster almost stepped Ultimate Cancer Bubble.

"What? Yeti Blizzard?" UD Mega Man asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I also have some new features thanks to your little friend Solo. Ultimate Yeti Blizzard!" he said as he pressed his symbol and began his transformation; his fists became bigger and spikes appeared all over them, his feet grew and his head and chest received an armor.

"What? Solo, what do they mean?" UD Mega Man asked.

"You saw the murian key in the video, I need it, and they promised me that if I send them power like Ultimate Form." Ultimate Rogue said.

"Well, I'll try to end this quickly, so we can defeat Dark Phantom, here goes nothing. Multi-Horn Sword!" UD Mega Man said he went in Yeti Blizzard's direction and stabbed him many times, leaving some sharp objects in him, making him being pushed to the wall, leaving the sharp objects in the air, then UD Mega Man, dashed towards him with the sharp objects and stabbed him right in the chest. "Is he done?"

"Not quite, Regenerating Card!" Ultimate Yeti Blizzard said as he was completely cured.

"What? I just used most of mine power in him; I can't fight him like this."

"Lightning Spirit's Thunder!"

"Metallic Moon Slash!"

"Tidal Tsunami!"

"Gorgon's Vision!"

"Sun Burning Fire!"

"Balance Between Powers!"

"Iron Swan's Feathers!"

"Fung Foo Blast!"

UD Mega Man heard his friends yelling this, as he returned to Mega Man; powerful attacks went in Yeti Blizzard's direction.

"Falling Mountain Avalanche!" Yeti Blizzard said as he made like an ordinary Avalanche attack, but the snow was 100 times bigger and colder, making the attacks colliding.

"Mega Man, go. We'll handle this. You, Harp Note, Gemini Spark, Rogue, Acid Ace, Queen Virgo, Jack Corvus and Dread Joker will defeat Dark Phantom." Ultimate Kung Foo Kid said, as the group went in. When they entered the room, they saw Dark Phantom sitting in a throne.

"So you came. Thank you Rogue, for the Ultimate Mode program. As the deal says, here's the key." Dark Phantom said, throwing the key.

"Thanks, now I'm going to destroy you for making me team up with you and that over-sized monkey!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I don't have only the over-sized monkey in my team. Come here boys!" Dark Phantom said as he whistled.

"Why the whistle?" Ultimate Gemini Spark said.

"Yeah, you don't even know how to make it very good." Ultimate Acid Ace said.

"Torrent Wave!"

"Flying Blast!"

They heard some voices, when a huge wave and a green beam.

"What the? Plesio Surf and Terra Condor?" Mega Man asked as both the giant EM wave creatures appeared in front of them; a giant bird and a swimming dinosaur.

"I just needed to find the guys that transformed into them, and make them transform." Dark Phantom said as the other two said:

"Ultimate Plesio Surf!" he said as he began to transform; his jaws turned into steel, his body gained spikes and his fins became so flat that it could pass through walls.

"Ultimate Terra Condor!" he said as he began to transform; his wings grew, is head gained some sort of armor and his jets and blasters received an upgrade.

"We'll split up; Rogue, Harp Note and Gemini Spark will fight Plesio Surf, and Acid Ace, Queen Virgo, Jack Corvus and Dread Joker will fight Terra Condor; I'll fight Dark Phantom." Mega Man as they split up.

"Well, you think you can defeat me? Ultimate Dark Phantom!" he said as he began to transform; his cape turned scarier, his suit changed and his hat grew a bit.

"Double Battle Card! Sword! Sword!" Mega Man said as swords appeared in his hand and tried to slash Dark Phantom, but he suddenly disappeared like a ghost, appearing behind Mega Man and tried to slash him with his weapon, but suddenly. "Battle Card! Jet Attack! Galaxy Advance: Hurricane Dance!" Saying this, Mega Man spine making winds, but Ultimate Dark Phantom countered with:

"Poltergeist Slash!" he spine, making Mega Man fall into the ground.

At Terra Condor's side:

"Dreadful Laser!" Ultimate Dread Joker said as he shot a powerful red laser.

"Crow's Flaming Spirits!" Ultimate Jack Corvus said as crow-shaped purple flames appeared out of nowhere and went into Terra Condor's direction.

"Celestial Impact!" Ultimate Terra Condor said as he went in the guys' direction, cancelling their attacks and knocking them out.

"Hydro Wyvern!" Ultimate Queen Virgo said as she stabbed her staff in the ground, making it appear flying dragon-shaped water attacks flew all over the field and went in Ultimate Terra Condor's direction, but it had no effect; she was frightened, her attacks didn't work, she was completely defenseless and she couldn't move, all she could do was close her eyes and pray. After a while, she didn't feel a thing, but as she opened her eyes, she saw Ultimate Acid Ace in front of her, holding Ultimate Terra Condor, so he couldn't move. "Ace… Why? Why did you make it?"

"Hrraarrhh…" he said as he threw Terra Condor to the other side of the building. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY QUEEN TIA, YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT KILLED YOU!" he said as he prepared an attack, "SUPREME ACE STRIKE! ROYAL IMPACT!" he said as he made an attack similar to Break Wing, but 90 times more powerful; after that, Ultimate Terra Condor returned to be Shaman and Ultimate Acid Ace had a lot of injuries.

"Ace, why did you make this?" Ultimate Queen Virgo asked as she returned to normal.

"Because he was going to hurt you… and just can't see you hurt."

"Sniff… Sniff… ACE!" Queen Tia said as she started crying and hugged Ace. "Are you stupid or what! Why do you keep sacrificing for me? Don't you know that if you die, I won't be able to live?"

"I'm sorry… I just do this to protect you because I couldn't bare loosing you. Queen, I… I… I love you more than anything." Ace said as they crossed looks, Queen Tia had tears in her eyes, and as soon as she heard the last words, she kissed him, for a long time, and started to make out.

At Plesio Surf's side:

"Brachio Thunder Wave!" Plesio Surf said as he shot a thunder in the group's direction.

"Gemini Discharge Blast!"

"Double Shock Note!"

"Murian Break!"

As the attacks collided, Rogue used Spin Blade to hit Plesio Surf.

"Static Rockets!" Ultimate Gemini Spark said as his fingers were launched from his hands and as soon as they collided with Plesio Surf, leaving him paralyzed.

"Exciting Song!" Ultimate Harp Note said as she began to play a song that made Plesio Surf's head and ear ache.

"I think this is settled, Rogue Break!" Ultimate Rogue said as he stabbed Plesio Surf, making him disappear and leaving only Gerry in his place.

At Dark Phantom's:

"You're already defeated; you don't have any more tricks." Dark Phantom said, lifting Mega Man.

"Geo, wake up, if you die, we will be killed too!" Ultimate Harp Note yelled as he opened his eyes and then everybody started hearing a strange computer voice saying:

"Combination program in progress: Ace Program + Joker Program."

"What the hell?" Dark Phantom said as Mega Man began to be covered by noise. At one point, it was a sphere of noise, and when it exploded, it revealed a new form: it was a dark red armor, but the armors looked like a mix of Black Ace and Red Joker.

"Dark Red Joker of Aces!" DRJA Mega Man said as everyone was shocked.

"You still don't have a chance! Ghost Stab!" Ultimate Dark Phantom said as he was going to stab his weapon, but no solid matter passed through the armor. "What!"

"Dark Red Galaxy Eraser!" he said as he blasted a red beam with dark spheres, making Ultimate Dark Phantom trapped in a huge black sphere and then slashed it with two swords and then disappearing from the building with his friends, seeing it explode. Nothing was left there.

Everybody was exhausted, they returned to normal, and went to their homes. Pat and Jack were going to sleep over at Geo's place, since Ace and Queen were making out all the time. Sonia was next to Geo, and she was determined to tell that she loved him. Near at their houses, Pat and Jack were spying on the other 2, while they were talking.

"Umm… Geo, I… want to tell you something…" Sonia said.

"By the way, I want to tell something to you too." Geo said.

"May I be first?"

"Sure Sonia, what is it?"

"I… I… I… lov-" she said as she was interrupted by a Geo's kiss in the lips. It was for 2 minutes.

"See you tomorrow." Geo said.

"Yeah…" Sonia said.

The next day:

"Hey Jack, did you see Sonia? She wasn't at her house." Pat said.

"I didn't saw her, and Geo wasn't in his bed too this morning." Jack added.

"Hey, do Geo and Sonia are really a couple? I mean, it was late, they were hurt and tired." Pat asked. After 2 minutes, they heard a noise in the closet of the classroom.

"I'm going to open." Pat said as he opened and they saw Geo and Sonia making out. As soon as Geo and Sonia noticed, Geo said:

"Do you mind? Didn't you ever hear about not disturbing people while they make out?" Geo asked as he closed the door and continued making out with Sonia.

"Well, that answers your answer, doesn't it?" Jack asked.

The End

**Did you like it? Were you expecting this ending? I'm going to write more and more about Mega Man Starforce, and even use other series characters I like, put Pat dating or something like that, hope you liked the first of many. We shall meet again, 'til then…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
